Ángel
by diegocristo705
Summary: Ino, comenzó a tener una serie de pesadillas, mientras estaba embarazada. Estaba asustada por el tema del parto. Pero ni siquiera, la pesadilla mas aterradora, le haría dejar de ser madre. Ni tampoco, le harían dejar a su Ángel, desamparado (Este es el pago del cual les hablaba, en el Fic "Paz")


**Hola a todo el mundo. Como ya lo había prometido en el Fic "****Paz****" (Que al parecer no salió tan mal), les prometí que más adelante, escribiría un fic centrándome en Yuki Uzumaki. Pero ninguno los borradores sobre el mismo Fic se sostenía. **

**Esto me llevo a un bloqueo mental y más de una Jaqueca. Puesto que estaba en deuda con ustedes. Al final lo resolví. Fue gracias a una amiga mía, que entre ambos lo resolvimos todo.**

**Diario de Uzumaki Ino**

Bueno. Aun no estoy casada, pero en poco tiempo, lo estaré. Naruto y yo, ya tenemos preparado todo para la boda, y yo estoy en mi último mes de embarazo. Naruto, mi padre y Azuma-Sensei. Compraron todas las cosas para la habitación del bebe.

Elegir el nombre del bebe fue lo más difícil. Además, Naruto-Kun. Me dijo, que cualquier nombre que yo eligiera estaría bien.

Estamos en Diciembre y la nieve crea un hermoso paisaje, que alcanzo a ver por la ventana. Así, que decidí, que el nombre del bebe será Yuki.

Ancio ser madre, al tiempo que estoy completamente muerta del susto.

No tanto por el parto o por la responsabilidad. Sino por una serie de horribles pesadillas que he tenido, sobre el parto.

**Pesadilla # 1**

Tsunade-sama. Me entregó a mi hijo, y al principio sólo supe que encajaba a la perfección en mis brazos, y que era pequeño y delicado… y entonces abrió los ojos. Sus ojos: el iris, la pupila y la esclerótica (_**la parte blanca del ojo**_) eran de color negro. Algo me dice que ese no es mi hijo y estoy demasiado asustada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, alce la mirada y no podía reconocer los rostros, ni de Tsunade, Shizune o de nadie del personal de medicina. Así que me obligué a despertar.

**Pesadilla # 2 **

Como ya lo dije antes; Tsunade-sama. Me entregó a mi hijo, y al principio sólo supe que encajaba a la perfección en mis brazos, y que era pequeño y delicado… entonces, cuando lo vuelvo a mirar, me doy cuenta de que mi bebe a nacido muerto.

Ahora, fue Naruto quien me despertó, pues según él, yo había estado gritando.

**Pesadilla # 3**

Tsunade-sama. Me entregó a mi hijo, y al principio sólo supe que encajaba a la perfección en mis brazos, y que era pequeño y delicado… entonces, me doy cuenta de que tiene heridas por todo su cuerpo y comienza a… mi bebe comienza a…

Hasta aquí dejo por ahora mi diario. Solo el recuerdo de la 3° pesadilla, es suficiente para hacerme llorar.

¿Estoy oliendo Chuletas de Cerdo? Bien, adiós pesadillas y preocupaciones innecesarias; hola comida.

**Narrador 3° Persona; o lo que es lo mismo: Diego**

Después de un muy merecido almuerzo, para Ino y para Yuki; Naruto se permitió, dejar de lado su trabajo como Hokage, dejando a Tsunade hacerse cargo por ese día. Él necesitaba pasar tiempo con su prometida y su hijo aun no nacido.

—Te noto algo dispersa ¿ocurre algo Ino-Chan? —le pregunta el rubio a su prometida. La chica le sonríe y le muestra una libreta de dibujo. En el dibujo (dibujado con una maestría sorprendente) estaban ambos en la playa y un niño rubio, un poco alejado de ellos, jugando en el mar. —Es un dibujo muy lindo, Ino-Chan. Realmente hermoso—el rubio devuelve la libreta. Naruto, alcanzo a notar que algo no estaba bien con Ino, pues ella tenía muchos cuadros que había estado pintando sobre esta misma temática: Ino, él y su hijo. Parecen ser como dibujos forzosos que ella se obliga a si misma a dibujar. Como si algo no estuviera bien, como si se estuviera obligando a hacer algo. —Ino-Chan ¿Qué te ocurre?

—No me ocurre nada, Naruto-Kun—dice Ino, mientras termina de comer su Chuleta. La rubia, posa la mano de su prometido en su vientre, para que él pueda sentir las pataditas del bebe. —Yuki ya tenía hambre. Ha por cierto, casi lo olvido—dice la rubia—Hinata y Sakura me llevarían hoy para terminar de comprar las cosas que todavía hacen falta para Yuki. ¿Te importaría acompañarnos?

—No tengo ningún problema, con eso—dijo el rubio. Ambos se arreglaron, y cuando estaban por salir. Un pájaro picoteo la ventana, traía una nota de Tsunade. Decía, que era por un posible golpe de estado, que lo necesitaban de inmediato. —M*****o sea el día en que decidí ser Hokage—creo un Clon, y lo mando a la reunión.

Naruto e Ino, se escaparon con Sakura y Hinata para hacer las compras. Al final del día, entre los 4 arreglaban la habitación del pequeño, aun no nacido. Naruto e Ino, invitaron a sus 2 amigas, para comer. Ambas aceptaron y luego se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

**Diario de Uzumaki Ino**

En la madrugada, soñé que escuchaba a un bebe riendo, las risas venían de la habitación de Yuki. Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré, con una joven de cabello rubio y ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada. La joven me miro y me sonrió. Camino hacia mí y me entrego al bebe.

—Es un niño muy bueno Ino-San. Se parece mucho a usted. —dijo la chica.

— ¿Naruko? —pregunte incrédula. La chica asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Me gustaría ser madre. Pero creo que puedo conformarme con ser la hermana mayor. —sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del niño y me lo entrego.

Todo se volvió negro y, tanto Naruko como la habitación del bebe desaparecieron.

En ese instante desperté. Naruto estaba entrado con una taza. Me la entrego y comenzó a hablar.

—Shizune-Neechan, me recomendó esto, para que pudieras dormir. Ella también dice, que durante estas semanas, debes de estar en cama y reposar. —comencé a beber y juro que casi vomito. Esa cosa era amarga y asquerosa —tienes que tomártelo todo, así podrás descansar. —Le voltee a mirar con gesto de súplica, de que no me hiciera beber esa cosa. —Shizune fue quien me la recomendó para que pudieras descansar. —Cuando termine con esa agua amarga, caí dormida al instante. Sea lo que sea, tenía un somnífero.

Apenas desperté esta mañana, grite. Naruto entro en la habitación, seguido por Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura y otros miembros del cuerpo médico del hospital de Konoha. Pero, yo seguía estando en mi habitación, él bebe, ya venía.

—El agua amarga que le pedí a Naruto que te diera esta mañana, fue porque ya estabas pasando del 9° mes, Ino. Y eso es muy peligroso—me dijo Shizune. En aquel instante sentí como él bebe estaba saliendo. También sentí como no podía respirar. No podía respirar y el dolor de parir era inmenso —Tranquila Ino-chan. Ya, ya salió. —Recupere el aliento poco a poco— Es un hermoso niño—me dijo Shizune. Mientras me entregaba a mi bebe, el cual comenzó a llorar casi al instante.

—Tranquilo mi amor, mami te cuida—dije abrazando a mi hijo. En eso, lo mire fijamente y comienzo a temblar, por lo cual me reprendo a mí misma por estar temblando, él abre sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos azules. — ¿Y que fue exactamente lo que me recetaste Shizune? —le pregunte mientras cargaba a Yuki, y Naruto traía una botella de leche. Supongo, que fue por puro instinto, que le di leche directamente de mis pechos.

—Ino. Tú, estabas pasando ya del 9° mes. Él bebe, era para que naciera hace unos 5 días. Comencé a asustarme. Así, que te dimos esa bebida, para obligar a tu cuerpo a parir a…—se detuvo en ese instante y me pregunto— ¿Me repites el nombre de mi sobrino?

—Yuki—dije mirando por la ventana, como la nieve caía. Este día. El día 14 de Febrero es el día más feliz de mi vida. Es oficial: Soy la madre más feliz del mundo.

Han pasado 5 años, y mi pequeño Yuki, se encuentra conmigo en la Floristería. Le estoy enseñando sobre las flores y sobre los usos medicinales de algunas de ellas.

—Yuki-Kun—le digo—Por favor, pásale a mami, esas Anémonas, que están allí. —mi niño tomo una escalera para alcanzar las flores, yo no le perdía de vista, en caso de que se cayera, cuando prácticamente ya las tenía en la mano. Sonó la campanilla de la puerta. Que indicaba que alguien entraba a la tienda. Ambos, volteamos a mirar, y Yuki resbalo de la escalera— ¡Yuki! —grite aterrorizada, atrape a mi pequeño Ángel de cabello rubio en el aire, y lo salve de lastimarse. Por otra parte, yo se lastime el hombro.

—Lo siento—dijo la persona acercándose. Era Kiba, se veía muy preocupado—Yuki ¿Estas bien? —Yuki empezó a reírse.

— ¿Otra vez? —pregunto mi Angelito mirándome.

—No—conteste, mientras me tocaba mi hombro, pues me había lastimado por salvarlo a él. En fin, es el trabajo de una madre ¿O no? Voltee a mirar a Kiba. Yuki se me perdió por un segundo, pero dudo que vuelva a hacer algo peligroso—Hola Kiba ¿Vienes por los ramilletes de Flores? —el asintió. Luego escuchamos como si algo se arrastrara. Era Yuki que traía un par de costales de plumas, que de vez en cuando usamos para arreglos de matrimonios y ocasiones especiales. Se volvió a subir y alcanzo las Anémonas.

—Listo mami—dijo entregándome las flores. Le acaricie la cabeza y le entregue las flores a Kiba. Ese día decidí cerrar pronto, e ir a dar un paseo con Yuki.

Nuestro paseo, termino en la Oficina de Naruto. Lo escuchamos desde afuera y sabíamos que estaba molesto por algo.

—_Papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo. Es increíble, maldito el día en que acepte este trabajo_—murmuraba. Yuki y yo entramos.

—Hola Papá—dijo Yuki mientras lo abrazaba.

—Hola Yuki-Kun, hola Ino-Chan—dijo él dándonos una sonrisa. Aparentemente, el Naruto gruñón, se había ido.

¿Qué más puedo desear? Un marido amoroso y un hijo bueno y devoto a su madre.

No necesito nada más en esta vida. Excepto quizás, una hermanita para Yuki.

Pero esa es otra historia…


End file.
